To Some Distant Horizon
by smiles1777
Summary: TYL!Tsuna-centric. Tsuna says goodbye to those around him before his scheduled death.


**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Tsuna says goodbye to those around him before his scheduled death.

**Author's Notes:** Written for khrfest at LJ. The prompt was: TYL!Tsuna – goodbye, "Kiss my mother on her cheek." Beta'd by the lovely alcyonev at LJ

* * *

It was not the bullets that killed him, as he had predicted. He had anticipated the crippling pain and bleeding, anticipated the frantic calls from his Storm and Rain Guardians, and the rush to his side by his Sun Guardian intent on saving him. He had predicted almost to the exact second when Yamamoto would twist his wrist sharply to avoid the enemy attack as he stood helplessly five feet away from his dying boss, his distraction earning him a deep cut on his chin. He had been correct in foreseeing Gokudera's rash but powerful counterattack, his eyes wild with fear. He coughed up blood when he felt Ryohei's strong hands rip his shirt, quickly finding the source of his wound.

But it was not the bullets that killed him. In that aspect alone he had been wrong, and somehow he was grateful for that little sliver of capricious happenstance. It was the strong and strangely comforting knock of his skull against the hard, unforgiving pavement below that brought about his demise. Just like the unforgiving kicks and punches he used to endure from his tutor, what seemed like a lifetime ago. He wondered if Reborn would have smiled if he knew his death felt just like his training.

The screaming voices and deadly sounds of bombs and bullets and swords drowned out gracefully, just long enough for his mind to be at peace in his final thoughts. An ironic smile crossed his lips even as blood dribbled out the sides uncontrollably.

He would never have been able to predict his last thought.

* * *

There were times when he felt like a prophet or some kind of seer of old. Images and visions and snippets of conversations would be plain before his eyes, clear in his ears. He would feel and understand instantaneously his enemy's fear, faith, destiny. The prized Vongola Hyper Intuition. The power had grown over the years. No longer was it just an echo of fleeting awareness, but a deep-rooted knowledge that was rivaled by none.

He smiled. He could almost feel Reborn's swift kick to his forehead. _'Don't get so cocky,' he'd say. 'You have a long way to go.'_

His smile stayed on his lips, but faded from his eyes. A long way to go and not enough time to do it.

Tsuna's hand was slow and steady as he wrote, the black ink strong and in vivid contrast to the white paper. The innocent characters spelled out his last wishes. It was by no means official, nor was it meant to be. One simple sentence graced the paper above his signature.

_Do not bury my coffin._

He stuffed the small piece of paper into an official envelope, closing the flap with wax and sealing it with the official Vongola crest. He waved it in the air slightly to catalyze the drying process as he stepped out of his office, smiling at Basil standing patiently beside a potted plant.

"Sorry for the wait," he said, handing the envelope to his friend.

"'Tis nothing, Sawada-dono." He glanced between the envelope and Tsuna, waiting for instruction.

Tsuna walked down the hallway, followed by Basil. "That's for Gokudera-kun." He paused before entering the next room, the Storm and Rain Guardians lounging on the expensive leather sofas within. "You'll know when to deliver it."

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this!"

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his brow with his slender fingers.

"Vongola!" Lambo slammed his hands onto the desk.

"Lambo, my decision is final."

Lambo furrowed his brow and would have thrown a grenade at his boss if they hadn't taken his weapons away from him just days earlier. He should have known it wasn't for a routine upgrading. "I'm a Guardian, aren't I? Why are you cutting me out?"

"You're too young."

"You were younger than me when you joined the mafia."

"And you will not share my fate." Tsuna held his eyes, cold amber to glossy green.

Lambo was silent for a long moment, his young features overcome with anger. "I hate you."

Tsuna caught his breath, the vision from his Hyper Intuition clear and penetrating.

He clenched his hand on his desk as Lambo stormed out of the room, the adolescent's future regret eating away at his composure. He blew out a breath quickly and turned to I-pin, still standing quietly in front of him. "He'll need you."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

He rubbed a hand through his messy hair, disarranging the brown and red and amber locks. "Such a child," he muttered softly.

* * *

Hibari watched him in cold silence. Tsuna smiled awkwardly at the Cloud Guardian before taking a sip from his cup of tea. Hibird flew overhead and landed on Hibari's shoulder before taking flight again and repeating the process.

Tsuna finally broke the never-ending silence. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to die soon."

Hibari raised an annoyed brow but remained silent, as if to say '_good for you, now get out before I bite you to death_.'

Tsuna smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for not mourning me."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched a millisecond before his tonfa was out, a feral grin on his face. "I'll bite you to death for your insinuation."

Tsuna let out a bark of laughter before igniting his dying will. He could fill Hibari in on the details of the plan later. He knew of no better way to bid Hibari goodbye than one final fight.

* * *

He found her by the bookcase, like he knew he would. Since she had moved into the Japan base, Chrome could always be found in what soon became known as her corner. The room was small, but held an old sofa, the walls lined with bookcases filled with old, weathered novels and reference materials. She was quietly staring at the words in the book she always took from the second bookcase, third shelf from the top, eleventh book from the right. She never turned the pages, but always kept it open to the one place, her place. In her book. In her room.

Tsuna knocked softly on the ajar door. "May I come in?"

She nodded, her visible eye widened with curiosity.

He sat gingerly on the opposite side of the couch from her and considered her for a moment. She had grown strong over the years, formed bonds with them and became a steady ally. But there was still a distance. She still danced on the peripheral edge of family. She never talked openly about Chikusa and Ken's disappearances, but he could feel her loneliness and disheartenment. Slowly she was detaching herself from them. Mukuro, or whatever body he seemed to be possessing, had not been heard from for over a year. She was a soldier without any orders, a vessel void of any purpose.

His death would be the final cut to the thin string that held her sanity. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He stood and smiled, offering his hand to her. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

There was, at least, one final favour he could offer her.

* * *

Chrome delicately placed her fingers on the pane of glass separating her from the other room. With all his power and influence, Tsuna was only able to secure them outside the room where Mukuro was being held, imprisoned in a tank at the far end of the other room. Judging from Chrome's expression, though, it was enough.

They stood in silence the entire time, watching his hair, grown long with the years, float and sway in the liquid. Tsuna crossed his arms, his mind wandering. _Where are you, Mukuro?_

He could hear the Mist Guardian's mocking laughter. _"Come to bid me a pretty goodbye?_"

"_Is that so horrible?"_

"_Kufufufu. What are you planning, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

"_The past," he answered wistfully._

A sharp rap on the door alerted them that their time was over. Chrome brought her hand, now cool from the glass, to her eye, wiping away the tears that were freely flowing down her face.

She smiled up at him and bowed daintily. "Thank you, Boss."

He nodded and sent one final glance to Mukuro's body, silent and hollow.

* * *

Before he left Italy, he paid a visit to an old friend. They didn't say much of any importance. In fact, Tsuna hardly had a chance to speak at all, but he bathed in the optimistic, if slightly idiotic, babblings of his host. It felt just like it had in the second year of middle school, before the Millefiore, before the ring battles, before life had taken on that solemn oppression he felt daily. Before all the bad, but after all the good. After he had friends and allies and crazy tutors and little children who existed solely to ruin his normal existence.

He missed those days, grateful to Longchamp for reminding him. But even more, he was grateful to be reassured in his decision. The Tsuna of ten years ago, the Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and everyone from ten years past was what this world needed.

He did not thank his old rival-friend. Longchamp would never be able to understand. Instead, he made an appointment for dinner that he knew he would never keep.

"I'll come for New Year's," he promised, the words dry in his mouth.

* * *

"Do you regret joining me?"

"Hmm?" Yamamoto peeked over at Tsuna in the passenger's seat of the sports car. "No, it's a nice day. I wanted to get out."

Tsuna hit his head against the window and chuckled a little under his breath. "I meant joining me in the mafia," he clarified. He watched the passing scenery. "If it weren't for me, you'd be in the Major Leagues and you would never have to deal with all this danger."

"Haha, that's probably true." Yamamoto hummed a happy tune as he rounded a corner. "But even I had to grow up one day. And this way, I can protect what's really important." He grinned. "My friends."

Tsuna leaned his head against the leather headrest and closed his eyes. "Yeah. That's the most important thing of all, isn't it?"

* * *

He was careful what he said and did around Gokudera. His right-hand man was very sharp, wholly in tune with every action Tsuna took. It was nearly impossible to plan for his own demise without the Storm Guardian's knowledge. But as well as Gokudera knew Tsuna, Tsuna knew Gokudera just the slightest bit more.

Which was why Tsuna knew Gokudera was still smoking, albeit very secretively. Years ago, he had finally been concerned enough about the hazards of smoking that he suggested Gokudera should quit. Gokudera promptly obeyed the suggestion, though he found it incredibly difficult to maintain. Thus, his secret stash was born.

Tsuna reached into his desk drawer as Gokudera briefed him on the situation in Italy, his hand closing over the small package of cigarettes he bought that day. As the silver-haired man finished, Tsuna brought the package out and placed it on the far end of his desk where Gokudera stood.

"Tenth?"

"Go ahead." He smiled comfortingly and pushed the pack closer to Gokudera.

"I-I don't smoke anymore, Tenth." He smiled awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm not testing you," Tsuna replied, seemingly reading his Guardian's mind. "I shouldn't have made you quit before." He paused. "I'm sorry," he stated, his voice low and eyes full of hidden meanings.

Hesitantly, Gokudera picked up the pack, his eyes never leaving his boss's. "Tenth's decisions are always for the best."

He smiled without mirth. "Sometimes I wonder about that."

* * *

"You'll die in two weeks." Irie stared nervously at the Tenth Vongola boss in the abandoned warehouse, hidden away from society and prying eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Y-you might not come back."

Tsuna smiled solemnly, his eyes distant and watching water drip from the ceiling several feet from the small folding table and chairs where they sat. "I'm never sure about anything," he answered honestly. "But it's the decision I've made."

"A-ah." Irie flushed and flipped quickly through his pages of notes he had made. "I left a note to my past self to bring Reborn first, and then you a few days later."

"Send Gokudera-kun quickly after me." He sighed. "I'll need him."

Irie nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "That's all fine, but…" He blew out a deep breath. "What about the girls? And the children? Are…are you really okay risking their lives in this era? I…I feel bad that I insisted that they come. Maybe there's another way."

Tsuna tilted his head and smiled wistfully. "You were right, we're a unit. Success will be impossible unless we're all together. It's a necessity we cannot avoid." He stood and bowed slightly. "I'll take my leave. Thank you for all your help."

Irie scrambled from his chair, bowing quickly. "Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm sorry! So sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't keep travelling to the future – "

"Do you know what the best thing about regret is?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna ruffled the younger man's hair playfully and urged him to stand straight. "It gives you the will to continue." He extended his hand. "You have a hard time in front of you. Thank you," he repeated.

Irie smiled and awkwardly shook the mafia boss's hand, unsure hands to firm grip.

* * *

Tsuna stood in front of his childhood house, hands resting loosely in his wrinkled dress pants. His shirt was untucked and the top two buttons undone, his tie long ago discarded to his jacket pocket. He let his eyes drift over the familiar building, etching the image into his mind.

"Tsuna!"

"Dad," he smiled and advanced into the yard.

Iemitsu leaned casually against the front door and smiled. He was dressed not in his usual orange jumpsuit, but a casual ensemble of jeans and a light sweater. "Come to say goodbye?"

Tsuna smiled sadly. "Un."

Iemitsu chuckled low in his throat. "You don't have to be so solemn. Nana and Daddy will be back soon."

Tsuna stepped closer to his father and handed him an envelope of money in five different currencies. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

Iemitsu frowned, his eyes sharpened with serious intent.

"When you get to the airport, don't take your scheduled flight. Go somewhere else, far away, and stay there for a while." He held his father's eyes. "Keep Mom safe."

The elder Sawada was silent for a long time before he smiled, a deceiving gesture of carelessness hiding true concern and anxiety. "You've grown into a good man."

Tsuna mimicked his father's smile, a teasing twinkle lighting his eyes. "No thanks to you."

"Haha!"

Tsuna walked to the gate before his father called out to him again. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother?"

He paused, his long fingers hovering over the gate's knob. "Mom likes romance, right?" He grinned, lopsided and amused. "Give my mother a kiss on her cheek." He glanced over his shoulder. "And tell her I'll meet her again on some distant horizon."

* * *

"Ahaha, we're here!" Yamamoto indicated, adjusting his sword to sling around his shoulder. Their limousine came to a stop outside the scheduled meeting place with the Millefiore.

"Tenth, stay here for a moment while we check it out." Gokudera alighted from the automobile, followed quickly by Yamamoto.

"I'll stay with Sawada to the extreme."

Tsuna nodded numbly, staring out of the tinted black windows. This was it. He would die within the hour. He sighed and closed his eyes, doubts and regrets warring inside his mind, the chaotic thoughts crowding and confusing his senses.

"Sawada, don't worry so much!"

He felt a firm pat on his shoulder from his Sun Guardian, shaking his body and clearing his mind. He let out a short laugh. "Destroying the adversity that attacks the family with their own body," he mused quietly to himself.

"Huh?"

Tsuna lifted his head and peered at Ryohei. "What will you do? If this meeting doesn't turn out like well."

Ryohei frowned for a moment before grinning broadly. "Then we'll defeat the enemy to the extreme!"

Tsuna laughed, a deep, rumbling sound. "As long as we get up by the count of nine?" he asked.

"AH!" Ryohei pumped his fists.

They heard a sharp rap on the window before Yamamoto peeked inside. "All clear, Tsuna!"

When they climbed out, Ryohei paused to stretch wildly.

"Hurry up, turf head!" Gokudera grumbled, lighting a cigarette in annoyance.

"What did you say, octopus head?" Ryohei stepped forward towards Gokudera but Tsuna placed a calm hand on his arm.

"Onii-san," Tsuna started, his head held high, wind blowing locks of brown hair gently across his face. "Count slowly."

"I don't understand to the extreme." Ryohei frowned, trying to concentrate. His eyebrows furrowed.

Tsuna's hand clenched tightly for a moment on the Sun Guardian's jacket before releasing completely. "The count of nine. Count slowly."

* * *

There were times when he felt like a prophet or some kind of seer of old. Images and visions and snippets of conversations would be plain before his eyes, clear in his ears.

_**Thunder**_

_The Thunder guardian's hands shook, his eyes wide with horror. "No, he can't be dead. He can't. He was just alive. He – "_

_I-pin patted his back, tears rolling down her face._

"_The last thing I said to him…I…" He turned his horror struck face to his childhood friend. "I told him I hated him."_

_*_

_**Cloud**_

_His eyebrow twitched momentarily before he returned to his tea, the paper spelling out the Tenth Vongola's demise placed neatly by the tray. There weren't many in this world that could excite him. Now both of them were gone. Annoying._

_*_

_**Mist**_

_In her room, on her couch, lay her book open to her page. But she no longer had a place there. She left, back to her true home, no longer deluded in the belief that she had a place with the Vongola. Kokuyo was hollow and empty, dilapidated and abandoned. And it was where she belonged._

_*_

_**Sun**_

_Panic gripped the Sun Guardian for the second time in his life. The first time had resulted in a scar above his left eye. The second would produce a scar far deeper than any physical wound._

_He gripped Kyoko's arms tightly, urging her to pack quickly. Her eyes filled with tears, confused and in a daze. "Nii-chan! What's wrong? What's going on?"_

"_You have to pack, we're leaving as soon as possible." He could no longer protect the dead, but he would make sure the living stayed alive._

"_Nii-chan!"_

"_Kyoko, please."_

"_Where's Tsuna?"_

_The siblings turned toward the sound of Haru's voice as she stepped into Kyoko's bedroom, her suitcase obediently packed and ready beside her. "Haru-chan, help Kyoko pack, please."_

"_Where's Tsuna?" she repeated, more forcefully this time. Only the sound of Kyoko's hiccups answered her. "Who's after us?" Again, silence prevailed._

_She stalked toward the desk in the corner of the room, frantically searching through the drawer before pulling out a pair of scissors. Before either sibling could stop her, she bunched her long hair together and cut it off, the uneven edges falling to her chin. "They'll be looking for two long-haired women, right?"_

"_Haru-chan…" Kyoko reached out her hand to her friend, calmed by her determination._

_Ryohei nodded his thanks at her. He could protect the living._

_*_

_**Rain and Storm**_

"_It's all my fault." Gokudera had not slept for days, his eyes were red with tears and exhaustion, the hand that held his cigarette shook violently._

"_Gokudera –"_

"_I let him _die_, Yamamoto." He whirled on him, his hands clutching the other's shirt. "I let him die and he knew it would happen! He never trusted me! He never…"_

_Yamamoto clenched his jaw tightly. "Tsuna must have had a good reason. We have to trust him." _

"_I want to be alone." He forcefully released his hands from the taller man's now-wrinkled shirt._

"_Gokud – "_

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I don't _need _you."_

_Yamamoto narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Tsuna would have wanted us to come together as a family."_

"_Don't presume to talk for the Tenth."_

"_Fine. You won't hear from me again." He stalked a few paces away. "But remember: you aren't the only one who lost Tsuna."_

_Silence would reign between them for weeks until Gokudera deciphered the meaning behind Tsuna's last wishes._

*

He wished it was still just a small echo of fleeting knowledge, easily forgotten and ignored.

* * *

It was not the bullets that killed him, though the pain from his ruptured organs was enough to make him believe so. It was the strong, strangely comforting knock of his skull against the hard, unforgiving pavement below. His face hurt, he could hardly move his muscles, but his final thought, that unpredictable and deep-rooted desire, made him smile, bloody and unapologetic.

_Maa, it's enough now, isn't it, Reborn?_


End file.
